cantantifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Low
Low fu il primo singolo del rapper statunitense Flo Rida estratto dall'album Mail on Sunday. Lo ha prodotto DJ Montay e vi ha partecipato il cantante R&B T-Pain.Low (Flo Rida) Wikipedia Testo Chorus: Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans) Boots with the fur (With the fur) The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps) She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy) She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low 1: I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, This crazy all night spendin my dough Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show So sexual, she was flexible Professional, drinkin X and ooo Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I Whoa Did I think I seen shorty get low Ain't the same when it's up that close Make it rain, I'm makin it snow Work the pole, I got the bank roll I'm a say that I prefer them no clothes I'm into that, I love women exposed She threw it back at me, I gave her more Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes She had them Chorus: Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans) Boots with the fur (With the fur) The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps) She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy) She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low 2: Hey Shawty what I gotta do to get you home My jeans full of gwap And they ready for Shones Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan One stack (come on) Two stacks (come on) Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand) What you think I'm playin baby girl I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola Got me like a Soldier She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover Shorty was hot like a toaster Sorry but I had to fold her, Like a pornography poster She showed her Chorus: Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans) Boots with the fur (With the fur) The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps) She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy) She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low 3: Whoa Shawty Yea she was worth the money Lil mama took my cash, And I ain't want it back, The way she bit that rag, Got her them paper stacks, Tatto above her crack, I had to handle that, I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin They be want it two in the mornin I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin She wouldn't stop, made it drop Shorty did that pop and lock, Had to break her off that gwap Gah it was fly just like my glock Chorus: Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans) Boots with the fur (With the fur) The whole club was lookin at her She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Them baggy sweat pants And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps) She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy) She hit the flo (She hit the flo) Next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low low low Video Note Categoria:Singoli Categoria:Singoli di Flo Rida